Only Hope
by Viselle
Summary: Harapan yang membuatku bertahan dalam kediaman. Harapan yang membuatku merajut mimpi untuk memilikimu. Tetapi hanya harapan yang kupunyai. Padahal rasa suka bukan hanya untuk dipendam, tetapi harus dinyatakan dengan lantang.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, Typo and an OC kind of fanfiction _... we did not gain any financial benefit from this story. This is purely for our satisfaction._

.*.

 **Ann** and **Azalea Airys**

presents...

 **Only Hope**

.*.

 _Harapan yang membuatku bertahan dalam kediaman_

 _Harapan yang membuatku merajut mimpi untuk memilikimu_

 _Tetapi hanya harapan yang kupunyai_

 _Padahal rasa suka bukan hanya untuk dipendam, tetapi harus dinyatakan dengan lantang_

.*.

 **A/N:**

 **Azalea: Dear Aunty, I'm sorry. Muahahaha... *evil laugh***

 **Ann : Dedek, semoga kamu suka ini~ and ... don't kill me after this. Wkwkwkwk**

.*.

Sakura bermekaran, warna merah muda pucatnya mewarnai halaman samping SMU Teiko. Udara segar dan pemandangan sakura yang indah membuat sebagian besar siswa Teiko memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang mereka di luar ruangan, begitupula Narahashi Yui. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna kayu manis itu membawa bekal makan siangnya dan duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Tentunya ia tidak sendiri, Yui tidak pernah suka makan siang sendirian. Ia selalu bersama seorang atau beberapa teman, dan di antara banyak teman yang ia miliki ada satu orang yang tak pernah absen menemaninya. Gadis itu adalah Kaminari Fuko, seseorang yang ia kenal di hari pertamanya bersekolah di SMU Teiko, teman terdekatnya.

"Jadi, apa kau akan mengatakan padaku siapa dia?" tanya Fuko setelah mengosongkan kotak bekalnya.

Rambut sebahu Yui bergoyang saat gadis tingkat 3 itu menggeleng.

"Kau sudah naksir dia hampir dua tahun, tapi sampai sekarang masih merahasiakannya dariku. Aku temanmu bukan sih?" Pipi Fuko mengembung sebal.

"Kau teman terbaikku, Fuko-chan," ujar Yui sambil merangkul pundak Fuko. "Tapi—"

"Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan tapi biasanya bukan sesuatu yang baik," sahut Fuko.

"Eh, tahu dari mana Fuko-chan?"

"Tapi itu kata penghubung yang menyatakan hal yang bertentangan. Nah, kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu yang baik sebelumnya lalu menyambungnya dengan kata tapi, kata setelahnya pastilah tidak baik," jelas Fuko.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar begini?" Yui melepas rangkulannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Fuko.

Fuko memelototi Yui. "Aku _emang_ pintar dari dulu, kau saja yang tidak sadar," sahutnya sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah. "Siapa dia?" Akhirnya Fuko kembali ke pertanyaan awalnya.

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Yui dengan senyuman manis di wajah.

"Dasar pelit," sahut Fuko tetapi ia tak lagi melanjutkan topik itu.

"Maaf ya, Fuko-chan," ucap Yui.

"Okelah kalau kau tidak mau katakan siapa orangnya, tapi beritahu aku kapan kau akan _nembak_ dia?" Fuko berputar menghadap Yui, mata _hazel_ nya memandang lurus ke mata Yui.

"Ne-nembak? Ma-maksudnya?" Yui beringsut mundur dan menjauhkan matanya dari tatapan tajam Fuko.

"Menyatakan perasaan. Memangnya kau mau selamanya cuma jadi pengagumnya?"

"Soal itu..."

"Selamanya itu waktu yang lama loh, Yui-chan. Jumlah waktu yang tidak bisa diprediksi." Fuko menambahkan. "Lagipula sebentar lagi kita lulus, kalau tidak melakukannya sekarang tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi nanti."

Yui menelan ludah. Yang dikatakan Fuko benar, tetapi keberanian untuk mengatakan suka kepada pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati semenjak di semester awal di tahun pertamanya di SMU Teiko belum ia miliki. "Itu sulit," ujarnya beralasan.

"Siapa bilang mudah," sahut Fuko.

"Ta-tapi..." Keraguan itu seperti bola besar yang menyumbat tenggorokan Yui, menghalangi kata 'suka' terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Begini saja," ujar Fuko tiba-tiba.

Mata cokelat Yui memandang Fuko penuh minat, menanti dengan ketidaksabaran ide yang akan dilontakkan temannya itu. Yah, meski ia tidak terlalu berharap karena seringkali ide yang muncul dari kepala Fuko cenderung nekat dan hanya bisa dilakukan seseorang yang punya PDBM—Percaya Diri Berani Malu.

"Kita akan sama-sama _nembak_ orang yang kita suka, aku lebih dulu baru kau. Bagaimana?"

Yui mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna ide Fuko. Itu ide yang lumayan bagus, setidaknya ia memiliki teman melakukannya. Jika Fuko sudah melakukannya, mau tidak mau Yui juga akan melakukannya. Lebih baik terpaksa daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?

"Caranya?" tanya Yui.

"Seminggu lagi akan ada festival kan? Nah, kita akan beraksi pada hari itu, lebih tepatnya sebelum acara api unggun dimulai supaya di ujung festival kita bisa berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing." Fuko menerawang, jelas sekali ia tengah memimpikan akhir bahagia untuk pernyataan cintanya. Begitulah Fuko, selalu optimis, walau terkadang terlalu pemimpi. Yui pun memikirkan hal yang sama, berdansa dengan pemuda yang disukainya di malam festival. Tetapi saat memikirkan harus menyatakan perasaannya seminggu lagi, ia ketakutan. Yui tidak siap melakukannya dalam waktu secepat itu.

"Kurasa tidak, Fuko-chan, itu terlalu cepat," ujar Yui akhirnya.

Fuko menghela napas. Ia memandang Yui cukup lama hingga membuat Yui agak jengah. "Kalau begitu apa boleh buat," ujarnya kemudian. "Aku sendiri saja."

"Kau akan _nembak_ Kagami-kun minggu depan?!"

Fuko memiringkan kepalanya, senyum tipis—yang di mata Yui terlihat mencurigakan—muncul di wajahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yui. "Hm... Bukan Kagami."

Mata Yui membulat, kebingungan dengan jawaban Fuko. Selama ini setahunya Fuko menyukai Kagami Taiga dari kelas C. "Lalu siapa?"

"Itu!"

Yui mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Fuko. Matanya menemukan pemuda berambut merah-hitam yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya di bawah pohon sakura tak jauh dari mereka. "Itu Kagami-kun, Fuko-chan."

"Bukan si tinggi beralis aneh itu, Yui-chan." Fuko menggeleng pelan. "Tetapi yang di sebelahnya."

Tanpa melihat pun Yui sudah tahu siapa yang duduk di sebelah Kagami. Sejak tadi ia memerhatikan pemuda itu. Ah, bukan hanya sejak tadi, Yui sudah memerhatikan pemuda itu jauh sebelumnya. Tepatnya sejak dirinya dan pemuda berambut biru muda itu berada di kelas 1. Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang ia sukai sejak dahulu. Orang yang selalu Yui ceritakan pada Fuko meski tanpa menyebutkan namanya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Kepala Yui tertoleh kaku ke arah Fuko.

Senyum itu kembali ke wajah Fuko. Senyum yang menghancurkan hati Yui. "Mungkin aku baru tersadar akan pesona Kuroko Tetsuya." Fuko menjawab dengan enteng.

"Tapi kau suka Kagami, _kan_?" Yui menuntut jawab. Ia ingin memastikan perasaan sebenarnya dari gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Memang, aku suka Kagami." Fuko mengarahkan matanya pada Kagami. "Tapi sekarang aku suka Kuroko."

"Itu tidak baik, Fuko-chan," protes Yui.

Fuko hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku lelah mengejar Kagami, sekarang mau cari target baru," ujarnya enteng. "Kenapa? Kau ada masalah aku suka pada Kuroko-kun?"

Wajah Yui memucat. Bagaimana bisa Fuko semudah itu mengganti orang yang ia sukai?

"A-aku—Kau tidak serius, kan?!"

"Seratus persen," tegas Fuko sambil merapikan kotak bekalnya.

"Tapi—"

"Seserius kau suka pada Pangeran Tanpa Nama-mu, Yui-chan," potong Fuko, "dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Kuroko-kun minggu depan."

.*.

Sisa pelajaran hari ini tak satu pun yang masuk ke kepala Yui, bahkan ia tidak mencatat saat guru bahasa Fisika memberikan lima soal sebagai pekerjaan rumah. Pikirannya tiba-tiba hanya dipenuhi pembicaraannya dengan Fuko saat makan siang tadi.

"Yui-chan."

Suara yang menyebut namanya itu membuat Yui tersentak dari lamunannya. Di depannya, Fuko tengah memandangnya dengan bingung.

"A-ada apa, Fuko-chan?" Yui gelagapan.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Pulang?" Yui mengedarkan pandangannya. Kelas sudah mulai kosong, hanya beberapa anak petugas piket yang masih ada di sana. "Sudah bel ya?"

"Heh?! Bisa-bisanya kau melamun di jam pelajaran Kaka-sensei? Kalau ketahuan—"

"Aku tidak melamun kok!" sergah Yui.

"Yui-chan...?"

"Aku mau pulang!" Dengan sembarangan Yui memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Fuko ia meninggalkan kelas, bahkan ketika Fuko mencoba mengejarnya ia mempercepat langkahnya.

.*.

Yui memilih lewat pintu belakang agar Fuko tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari ada sebuah bola oranye menggelinding ke arahnya. Bola itu tepat mengenai kakinya hingga langsung membuatnya jatuh.

Sambil meringis kesakitan karena pantatnya menyentuh koridor dengan keras, Yui mencoba berdiri.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Seorang gadis dengan seragam olahraga menghampirinya dan membantu Yui berdiri. "Aku tidak sengaja melemparkan bolanya ke arahmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Yui melepaskan diri dari gadis itu setelah yakin dirinya dapat berdiri sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sambil memerhatikan Yui.

"Tidak perlu, aku—"

"Yuki, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Tubuh Yui seketika membeku kala mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"Eh, Narahashi. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Suara itu kini bertanya pada Yui.

Yui mengangkat matanya, dan bertatapan dengan mata sewarna langit milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku..."

"Dia jatuh karena bola yang kulemparkan tadi."

Kuroko mengalihkan matanya pada Yuki sesaat, kemudian kembali lagi pada Yui. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Yui penasaran.

"Latihan," jawab Yuki.

"Latihan?"

"Yuki tidak bisa main basket." Jawaban Kuroko yang pendek sama sekali tak memuaskan bagi Yui.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan lebih sopan, Tetsu?" omel Yuki.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya, Yuki. Kau memang tidak bisa main basket," sahut Kuroko.

"Tapi kau kan bisa memperhalus bahasamu," ujar Yuki.

Sebelum ini Yui tak pernah melihat Kuroko seperti ini. Kuroko yang Yui kenal adalah pemuda pendiam, yang hanya mengeluarkan suaranya saat diperlukan. Tetapi sekarang pemuda itu dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata, bahkan terlihat akrab dengan gadis bernama Yuki itu. Yuki, gadis itu membuat Yui penasaran. Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Kuroko? Apa mungkin mereka...

"A-ano..." Yui berusaha menyela, tetapi Kuroko dan Yuki asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Merasa dirinya tidak akan mendapat respon dari kedua orang yang tengah asyik perang mulut itu, Yui putar badan dan memutuskan untuk menjauh.

"Kau mau pergi?" Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat langkah Yui terhenti. Ia menunggu, dan sedetik kemudian Kuroko berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku mau pulang, Kuroko-kun," ujar Yui dengan jantung yang mengentak cepat dalam rongga dadanya.

"Begitu..."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Kuroko-kun," ucap Yui cepat seraya bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jantung Yui masih memacu meski kini ia sudah berada jauh dari sekolah. Beginilah dirinya, jangankan menyatakan perasaan, bicara beberapa patah kata saja dengan Kuroko ia sudah gugup setengah mati.

.*.

Setelah sampai di rumah Yui bergegas naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari sang Ibu yang agak kaget melihatnya pulang cepat hanya dijawab sekenanya, dan ia langsung mengunci diri dalam kamarnya.

 _Terlalu banyak yang terjadi_ , pikir Yui ketika mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Fuko yang jatuh cinta pada Kuroko, keakraban Kuroko dengan gadis asing bernama Yuki. Semua itu membuat pikiran Yui kusut. Kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa menyukai Kuroko dengan tenang seperti yang sudah ia jalani dua tahun ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Fuko berpindah hati pada Kuroko padahal sebelumnya sahabatnya itu terang-terangan mengejar Kagami? Lalu siapa Yuki? Mengapa Kuroko terlihat begitu nyaman bersamanya?

Yui menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur sementara bermacam hal masih berputar di kepalanya. Ia lebih suka keadaannya dulu, rasanya lebih nyaman ketika hanya menyukai dalam diam. Ia ingin seperti itu lagi, ingin kembali pada ketenangan itu. Tetapi...

"Fuko, kenapa kau harus memilih Kuroko-kun?" Yui meraih bantal, memeluk erat benda empuk berwarna biru itu, dan menggigit salah satu ujungnya. Tanpa ia inginkan sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening, yang mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya. "Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, Fuko-chan. Tidak boleh!" Yui menangis, terisak sendirian dalam kamarnya hingga jatuh tertidur.

.*.

Pagi itu cerahnya sinar mentari seakan berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Yui. Ia gundah. Malam yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh mimpi-mimpi indah telah berganti menjadi insomnia panjang berkat kejadian kemarin. Tak ada hentak semangat ketika gadis itu melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum singkat dan bergegas berangkat sekolah ketika Ibunya mulai menatapnya khawatir.

 _Semakin dipikir rasanya semakin menyakitkan._ Dengan gontai, Yui menyusuri rute familiar yang dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura itu. Ia melangkah dengan pikiran kosong, hanya mengikuti arus kumpulan berseragam biru putih itu sambil sesekali menjawab lemah sapaan siswa yang mengenalnya.

Jujur saja, perubahan situasi yang begitu mendadak ini membuatnya kehilangan arah. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pengagum rahasia, sudah cukup puas berada dalam zona aman ini. Namun pernyataan tiba-tiba Fuko mengenai Kuroko, juga kehadiran gadis misterius yang menimbulkan reaksi 'tak biasa' pada pemuda itu seakan mengoyak kenyamanan yang telah ia rasa selama dua tahun ini.

Yui tahu, cepat atau lambat ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kuroko. Tapi mengungkapkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini ... ia tak tahu apakah ini karma karena terus memendam perasaannya atau malah sebuah dorongan yang sebenarnya sangat ia perlukan.

"Yui."

Gadis itu tersentak pelan mendapati Fuko yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau itu keterlaluan sekali sih..." Fuko mencubit gemas pipi gadis berkacamata itu. "Seenaknya meninggalkanku dan kabur tanpa penjelasan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu! Kalau sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat paling _nggak_ kasih kabar _kek!_ Kemarin itu aku mencarimu sampai keriput, _ngerti nggak?!_ "

Yui hanya bisa meringis kecil dan mengelus-elus pipinya ketika Fuko melepaskan cubitannya. Kedua iris Yui memandang penuh sesal _hazel_ Fuko yang berkilat penuh emosi. Jika biasanya ia akan disapa dengan senyum dan rangkulan riang ketika bertemu, kini—untuk pertama kalinya—tatapan kekecewaanlahyang ia dapati.

"Maaf, Fuko-chan." Rasa bersalah terdengar jelas dari nada suara Yui. Seberapa pun hatinya merasa nyeri berkat pernyataan Fuko kemarin, ia sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini begitu memedulikannya.

Yui menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Fuko. "Kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak, makanya pergi terburu-buru seperti itu."

Yui hanya bisa tertawa canggung ketika Fuko memandanginya curiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah pelajaran pertama kita adalah Ishida-sensei? Kalau tidak buru-buru nanti kita bisa telat lho?!"

Fuko menepuk keningnya pelan. "Oh iya! Mana hari ini ada ulangan lagi. Ayo kita pergi ke kelas." Gadis itu pun segera menarik tangan Yui dan berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tanpa disadari Fuko, Yui menghela napas lega ketika sahabatnya itu tak membahas lagi tingkah anehnya kemarin.

.*.

"Aku lapar~ Ulangan Fisika yang dilanjut pelajaran Matematika tadi rasanya benar-benar menguras otakku deh."

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini kedua gadis itu tengah berjalan berdampingan mengikuti arus siswa menuju kantin sekolah.

"Tumben kau mengajakku makan di kantin, Fuko-chan." Yui melirik sang sahabat yang masih menggamit lengannya dengan tatapan heran. Ia paham betul sahabat bersurai ikalnya itu bukan tipe yang dengan senang hati berdesak-desakan demi sejumlah makanan. Makanya ia cukup kaget ketika Fuko mulai menyeretnya menuju tempat terfavorit siswa itu.

"Hari ini kantin kita menunya _Omurice_ Spesial yang hanya dijual sebulan sekali. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau itu makanan kesukaanku?" Yui mengangguk ringan. "Nah! Karena aku sudah lama tidak membeli makanan itu dan kebetulan kau juga tidak membawa bekal, tak ada salahnya kan kalau hari ini kita jajan di kantin?"

Cengiran khas Fuko membuat Yui menerbitkan senyuman kecil, lengkung manis pertama yang akhirnya dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu secara tulus.

"Dasar." Yui menggeleng geli.

"Hei!" Fuko melepaskan gamitan tangannya dan menyentil Yui. " _Food is Love, Food is Life,_ tahu?!"

Melihat akting berlebihan sahabatnya yang pura-pura tersinggung, kekehan kecil tak terasa mulai terlepas dari bibir Yui. Fuko melirik sahabatnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku serius soal motto hidup itu." Ekspresi 'sok' serius Fuko lagi-lagi membuat Yui mengeluarkan kikikan geli. Keduanya kini telah sampai pada pintu putih yang menghubungkan koridor dengan kantin sekolah.

"Ayo, nanti _omurice_ -ku keburu habis—"

Perkataan Fuko ini terhenti tepat setelah ia mendorong pintu di depannya terbuka. Melihat ekspresi syok Fuko yang terpaku tanpa bisa melanjutkan perkataannya tadi membuat Yui mengikuti arah pandang Fuko dengan penasaran.

Dan apa yang menanti iris _hazel_ -nya adalah pemandangan yang membuat dirinya membeku tanpa daya.

Yuki—gadis asing yang baru ditemuinya kemarin itu—tengah duduk berhadapan dan mengelap bibir Kuroko- _nya_ dengan selembar tisu. Keduanya terlihat begitu intim, dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi bibir Yuki, dan Kuroko ... yang tak menolak gestur akrab dari gadis berambut hitam itu. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini pun ia bisa melihat tatapan lembut dari kelabu Yuki dan kilatan hangat yang terpancar dari iris Kuroko.

Sakit.

Ia bisa merasakan hatinya berkerit nyeri.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, air mata yang sempat terhenti itu kini memburamkan penglihatannya untuk kesekian kali. Seakan melindungi perasaannya dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan ini.

Mengabaikan Fuko yang masih terdiam di depan pintu, Yui berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Menyusuri koridor tanpa menoleh pada pemandangan yang sangat ingin ia hapus dari ingatan itu.

.*.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Hari-hari yang dilalui Yui dengan setengah mati karena ia tak mampu melupakan insiden di kantin dulu. Bukan ... bukan tak mampu. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa karena Fuko—tanpa lelah—selalu mengeluhkan kejadian itu kepadanya. Maka bagai menekan tombol _repeat_ secara permanen, luka di hatinya akan selalu terbuka seiring curhatan Fuko yang didengarkannya dengan setengah hati.

Kini keduanya tengah menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama.

Suasana taman dengan warna _pink_ sakura membuat Yui enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Ia sudah 'kenyang' melihat pohon sewarna cinta itu sepanjang rute menuju sekolah. Dengan suasana hati yang carut-marut seperti ini, rasanya cukup wajar jika ia sedikit _sensi_ dengan warna itu.

Pilihan logis selanjutnya _seharusnya_ jatuh pada kantin sekolah. Namun sejak kejadian traumatis itu, Yui berusaha menghindari tempat itu sekuat tenaga.

"Fuko-chan? Kenapa hari ini kita makan siang di atap?" Yui melirik gadis di sampingnya yang masih memasang wajah masam. Fuko baru saja menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya ketika mereka mulai menaiki tangga.

Fuko menghela napas lelah. "Ganti suasana. Aku butuh udara segar untuk membangkitkan _mood_ -ku." _Hazel_ Fuko kini bersitatap dengan Yui. "Karena kau tidak mau kuajak ke taman dan kantin adalah zona terlarang ..." Yui meringis kecil ketika mendengar kata 'kantin'. "... pilihan logis lainnya sudah pasti atap sekolah," tutup Fuko.

Yui mengangguk singkat. "Yah, untungnya langit hari ini lumayan cerah jadi kita bisa makan di atap dengan nyaman."

"Nah, gitu dong!" Fuko berseru riang. "Untuk saat ini lupakan saja masalah pesaing potensial Kuroko itu. Pokoknya aku _nggak_ akan menyerah sebelum paspor nikah ditandatangani!"

"Ssstt ... Fuko-chan, jangan teriak-teriak." Yui berusaha menenangkan Fuko yang masih berapi-api dengan deklarasi cintanya barusan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menghadapi semangat juang gadis itu. Meski dalam hati, ia mengakui ada rasa iri yang bercampur sedikit kekaguman akan keberanian Fuko ini. _Andai aku bisa sepertimu..._

"Apaan sih? Tangga menuju atap ini kan sepi. Jadi _nggak_ masalah dong kalau aku ingin meningkatkan semangatku dengan cara seperti ini?" Fuko menggembungkan pipinya.

Yui menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengusir pikiran absurb yang sempat melintas pada lobus otaknya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Yah, siapa tahu kan ada orang lain yang makan siang di—"

Senyuman Yui berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung ketika mereka sampai pada belokan terakhir. Masih tersisa beberapa anak tangga lagi sebelum mereka mencapai atap sekolah. Namun, apa yang membuatnya heran adalah pintu atap itu—yang seharusnya tertutup rapat—kini terbuka beberapa senti.

"Katamu tak ada orang di atap..." Yui menatap Fuko yang kini juga terlihat kebingungan.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Fuko akhirnya mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin ada orang lain yang mendahului kita. _Nggak pa-pa_ kan? Tanggung sudah sampai sejauh ini."

Surai pendek Yui bergoyang ringan ketika gadis itu mengangguk maklum. "Kuharap kita tak mengganggu siapa pun yang lebih dulu tiba di sana."

"Sip." Fuko tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak _bento_ -nya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Sebelah tangan Fuko yang bebas kini menarik lengan _blazer_ Yui. Memastikan bento di tangannya tak terlepas, Yui pun mengekori sahabatnya itu tanpa suara.

Keduanya kini telah sampai pada tangga terakhir yang terhubung dengan atap sekolah. Secara perlahan, Yui mendorong pintu besi yang menghalangi pandangan mereka dari taman kecil yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Pintu itu berdecit kecil, terbuka dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan berarti. Namun, belum sempat Yui melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju tempat itu, sebuah tangan mendadak membekap mulutnya dan menariknya secepat kilat.

 _Hazel_ Yui membulat kaget ketika si pemilik tangan melepaskannya untuk menutup pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Fuko-chan, apa-apan sih—"

"Ssstt..." Fuko membuat gestur diam dengan telunjuknya sebelum kembali berbalik untuk mengintip sesuatu dari balik pintu besi itu.

Melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya, kedua iris Yui memicing khawatir. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di atap sekolah?" bisiknya pelan. Ia pun kini ikut membungkuk seperti Fuko.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Fuko mendesiskan kalimat itu dengan penuh penekanan. Dari kilatan yang terpancar pada _hazel_ gadis itu, Yui tahu jika sahabatnya ini tengah menahan emosi.

Gugup bercampur was-was, Yui membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum ikut mengintip dari sela-sela pintu.

Dan ia bersumpah hatinya berhenti berdegup saat itu juga.

Bento di genggamannya pun terjatuh tanpa suara, ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya.

Yui tak tahu berapa detik, menit, jam yang terlewati semenjak ia menjatuhkan pandang pada pemandangan di depannya ini. Ia tak tahu, dan tak mau peduli.

Semuanya tak berarti lagi ketika pemuda yang kausukai terlihat tengah tertidur puas di pangkuan gadis yang _bukan_ dirimu sendiri.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat ekspresi damai pemuda itu ... ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelum hari ini.

Dan jemari lentik sang gadis yang membelai lembut surai Kuroko- _nya_ dengan bebas _..._ Kuroko- _nya,_ yang telah ia cintai dalam diam selama dua tahun ini...

Ia kini bisa merasakan darah dalam mulutnya. Yui membebaskan bibirnya dari gigitan tanpa sadarnya.

Ia iri pada gadis berambut hitam itu.

Iri pada jemarinya yang bisa menyentuh pemuda itu dengan leluasa.

Iri padanya yang bisa seakrab itu dengan pujaannya.

Dan iri, pada tatapan sayang yang mampu ia ekspresikan tanpa beban pada Kuroko Tetsuya- _nya._

Tanpa kata, Yui segera berbalik pergi, berderap meninggalkan pemandangan damai itu bersama hatinya yang kini sehancur makan siangnya.

.*.

Tanpa terasa waktu membawa Yui ke hari terakhir festival. Pagi-pagi sekali ia datang ke sekolah bersama Fuko, sebab kelas mereka harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kedai _takoyaki_ yang akan dibuka oleh kelas mereka. Anak-anak kelas 3-B sebagian besar sudah datang, beberapa langsung membersihkan _stand_ mereka, sedang yang lain mempersiapkan bahan pembuat takoyaki dan sebagian lagi—yang bertugas sebagai seksi promosi—mulai memakai kostum mereka. Mungkin akan lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai kostum _cosplay_ , sebab mereka memakai bermacam kostum yang diambil dari berbagai _anime_ atau _manga_ kenamaan.

"Kyaaa!" Yui berteriak sembari melemparkan cumi-cumi dari tangannya.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan, Yui?!" Fuko bergegas memungut cumi-cumi yang dilemparkan Yui.

"Cumi-cuminya hidup," ujar Yui sembari melangkah mundur saat Fuko mendekatinya.

"Ya iyalah hidup, kita kan butuh bahan segar supaya rasa takoyakinya mantap," sahut Fuko sambil menyimpan kembali cumi-cumi ke dalam box.

"Ta-tapi..." Yui masih menatap takut-takut pada cumi-cumi yang menggeliat di tangan temannya itu.

"Kau iris sayuran saja dengan Nami, biar cuminya aku yang tangani."

Dengan senang hati Yui menuruti saran Fuko. "Hati-hati, Fuko-chan," ujarnya sembari mengambil kol dan mencuci sayuran putih kehijauan itu.

Fuko memutar bola matanya. "Ini cuma Cumi, Yui."

"Memang, tapi itu hidup," sahut Yui.

"Akan kubuat mati." Dengan gerakan cepat dan terlatih Fuko mengeluarkan beberapa ekor cumi dari box, mencucinya, kemudian memasukkannya ke panci berisi air mendidih. Setelah tiga menit ia mengangkat cuminya dan meniriskannya.

"Sugoiii!" Semua anak yang kebagian tugas memasak memuji dan bertepuk tangan untuk Fuko.

Gadis beriris _hazel_ itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedikit pun ia tidak merasa apa yang dilakukannya begitu hebat. "Setelah dingin tolong dipotong ya," ujarnya pada Yui dan Nami.

"Siap, Bos!" jawab keduanya serentak.

"Sesuka kalianlah, yang penting pekerjaannya selesai. Pokoknya adonan dan isiannya harus siap sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah dibuka dan tamu berdatangan."

Sepagian itu seksi memasak sibuk menyiapkan adonan dan isian takoyaki. Mereka bekerja bersama, berbagi tugas hingga semua siap tepat pada waktunya.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya mengajari kalian memasak takoyaki," ujar Fuko sembari mengangkat loyang 16 lubang dan mulai memanaskannya di atas api. "Yui-chan sini."

"Aku?" Yui menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Fuko menghela napas. Gadis itu terlihat lelah menghadapi sikap temannya yang sepertinya anti dengan kegiatan memasak. "Namamu Yui, kan? Atau sekarang sudah ganti?"

Yui meringis. "Belum sih, tapi sepertinya aku ingin ganti nama." Takut-takut ia melangkah mendekati Fuko.

"Kau hanya kusuruh memasak takoyaki, Yui-chan, bukannya _nembak_ Pangeran Tanpa Namamu," ujar Fuko.

"Kok bawa-bawa itu sih." Yui memberengut.

"Sudah, jangan banyak alasan. Sini!" Fuko menarik tangan Yui. "Masukan adonannya ke loyang," perintahnya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Fuko yang biasanya terlihat santai dan suka bercanda berubah jadi pemimpin tegas yang tak bisa dibantah. Mau tak mau Yui melakukan apa yang disuruh Fuko, dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan adonan ke dalam cetakan, lalu memasukkan isian dan menutupnya dengan adonan lagi seperti yang Fuko contohkan. Yui membalik takoyaki dengan menggunakan tusuk bambu, meski baru pertama kali memasak takoyaki ia melakukannya dengan baik.

"Sudah matang!" Yui bersorak senang sembari mengangkat satu tusuk berisi lima takoyaki ke udara.

"Yeay!" Fuko pun ikut bersorak merayakan keberhasilannya, berbagi tos bersama Yui.

"Bolehkan aku mencobanya?"

Keduanya terdiam, lalu menoleh ke arah suara. Pemuda bersurai biru itu berdiri di depan stand takoyaki mereka.

"GYAAA! Ku-Kuro—"

"Namaku Kuroko, Kaminari," potong pemuda itu datar. Lalu dengan sikap tak acuh ia mengabaikan Fuko dan beralih pada Yui. "Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"Eh? A-ano ... i-itu..."

"Tentu saja boleh, Kuroko-kun," jawab Fuko manis. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia mengambil takoyaki dari tangan Yui dan menempatkannya dalam karton. "Kau mau pakai saus atau mayo?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi dengan nada yang membuat Yui ingin muntah. Jelas-jelas Kuroko meminta kepada Yui tetapi malah Fuko yang merepotkan diri.

"Saus," jawab Kuroko, tetapi saat mengatakan itu matanya mengarah pada Yui.

"Tunggu sebentar." Fuko segera mengambil botol saus dan menyiramkannya di atas takoyaki, lalu menyodorkan pada Kuroko. "Selamat menikmati. Ini adalah masakan perdana Yui-chan, dan tentu saja aku yang menjadi gurunya."

Yui hanya diam mengamati interaksi keduanya, ia langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya kala mata biru Kuroko mengarah padanya, dan itu hampir setiap waktu karena _sapphire_ itu selalu mengarah kepadanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kuroko mengambil karton berisi takoyaki. "Dan ... Kaminari?"

Perhatian Yui langsung tersita saat mendengar Kuroko menyebut nama Fuko.

"Ya?" Lagi-lagi Fuko menyahut dengan nada suara yang membuat Yui ingin berteriak bahwa Kuroko adalah milik _nya._

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

"Eh?!" Senyum Fuko luntur seketika.

"Sikap manismu yang berlebihan itu membuatku muak." Setelah melontarkan kalimat dingin nan menusuk hati itu Kuroko beranjak. Tetapi sebelum pergi ia masih sempat berpamitan pada Yui. "Sampai jumpa, Narahashi."

"Sa-sampai jumpa, Kuroko-kun. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke kedai kami."

Mungkin ini sedikit kejam, apalagi jika ditujukan pada sahabat sendiri, tetapi Yui tak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya merasa senang saat Kuroko dengan amat sangat jelas menolak perhatian yang Fuko berikan. Ini mungkin akan membuat Fuko urung untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Kuroko, bahkan mungkin melepaskan pemuda itu dan mencari target baru.

Sayangnya perasaan senang itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Fuko membatu, rasa bahagia di hatinya sirna seketika. Yah, walau bagaimanapun perkataan dari mulut tajam Kuroko telah menghancurkan hati sahabatnya, dan dirinya memiliki kewajiban untuk menghibur gadis patah hati itu.

Namun hal yang terjadi sesudahnya jauh berbeda dengan perkiraan Yui. Kewajiban itu nyatanya tak perlu ia lakukan karena entah bagaimana caranya Fuko sudah kembali bersemangat beberapa detik kemudian.

"Fuko-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Yui menanyakan dengan hati-hati. Ia takut Fuko tiba-tiba menangis atau membuat drama.

"Yup," jawab Fuko ringkas sembari mulai menuang adonan ke dalam cetakan.

Mata Yui melebar. Ia jelas tak percaya pada apa yang baru didengarnya. "Setelah yang tadi itu?" tanyanya lagi, untuk memastikan.

Fuko memiringkan kepala dan memandang Yui dengan mata bulatnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kata-kata Kuroko-kun tadi..." Yui bahkan tak mampu menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Fuko hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Dia kan memang begitu, dari dulu bermulut tajam," sahutnya enteng.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja, Yui-chan. Aku baik-baik saja," potong Fuko, "malah ini membuatku tambah semangat."

"Hah?!"

Seringkali Fuko memang membuat Yui tercengang, tetapi yang kali ini benar-benar membuatnya tak mampu berkomentar. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia sesantai itu setelah jelas-jelas ditolak orang yang disukainya?

"Cinta yang mudah didapatkan itu tidak mengasyikkan, Yui-chan, bahkan cenderung membosankan. Tantangan akan membuat kita lebih gigih dalam berusaha mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan."

Optimisme. Hal itulah yang membuat Yui iri kepada Fuko. Andai ia bisa memiliki sedikit saja rasa optimis itu dalam dirinya, mungkin kini ia tidak akan terjebak dalam cinta terpendam.

"Aku akan menyatakannya malam ini," kata Fuko tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yui sangsi. "Kau mungkin akan..."

"Ditolak?" Fuko menyambung ucapan Yui dengan enteng.

"Ya. Itu akan menyakitkan, Fuko-chan," ujar Yui. "Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," pintanya.

"Hatiku tahan banting, Yui-chan," sahut Fuko. "Bukankah sudah terbukti dengan pengejaranku pada Kagami selama ini?"

Yui meraih tangan Fuko, matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu semua yang Fuko lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kagami, meski akhirnya gadis itu lelah dan memilih menyerah. Kegigihan dan perjuangan tanpa lelah itu membuat Yui kagum. Membuatnya selalu ingin memberikan dukungannya kepada sang sahabat. "Kau yakin mau melakukannya?"

Anggukan Fuko adalah jawaban yang Yui dapatkan. "Aku ingin memperjelas apa yang kurasakan pada Kuroko, jadi setelah ini aku bisa mengejarnya dengan terang-terangan."

Yui terdiam. Haruskah ini melakukan ini; membiarkan Fuko menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kuroko? Jika melakukan itu bukankah sama saja dengan ia merelakan cinta yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun. Sanggupkah ia? Relakah?

.*.

 _To be Continue..._

.*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke © ujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, Typo and an OC kind of fanfiction _... we did not gain any financial benefit from this story. This is purely for our satisfaction._

.*.

 **Ann** and **Azalea Airys**

presents...

 **Only Hope**

.*.

 _It's time to fight for your happy ending..._

.*.

Bagi Yui menyukai dalam diam adalah sebuah kedamaian. Mengagumi dari jauh dan menyimpan rindu, itu sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Yui terbiasa, bahkan sanggup bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan semua itu. Namun itu dulu, sebelum seminggu lalu sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan dengan lantang tentang rasa sukanya terhadap orang yang sama. Apa yang harus Yui lakukan sekarang? Haruskah ia merelakan cinta yang telah lama terpendam untuk kebahagiaan Fuko?

Belum lagi gadis _itu_. Gadis yang hanya ia kenal berkat panggilan akrab pemuda bersurai biru itu. Entah sejak kapan mata kelabu gadis itu juga melihat Kuroko _nya_? Ah, bukan sekadar melihat, gadis itu pun berani menyentuh Kuroko _nya_ tanpa ragu _._ Tampak begitu dekat dengan pemuda impiannya.Mengapa begitu banyak pengganggu sekarang, padahal dahulu kehidupannya begitu tenang, damai dan nyaman? Dahulu ia bisa menyukai, mengagumi, dan merindui Kuroko _nya_ tanpa gangguan, tapi kini semua menjadi menyebalkan.

Yui tidak ingin patah hati, namun sepertinya itulah yang akan terjadi. Malam ini di acara api unggun penutupan festival Fuko akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko. Meskipun ia tahu, kemungkinan terbesar sahabatnya itu akan ditolak. Kuroko mungkin tak akan menjadi milik Fuko, mengingat tanggapan dingin pemuda itu tadi pagi, tetapi bukan itu permasalahannya. Justru masalah akan muncul setelahnya, karena bagi Fuko penolakan bukan masalah besar, bahkan baginya itu adalah pintu gerbang menuju hati Kuroko. Menurut Fuko penolakan akan memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan pengejaran secara terbuka—seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kagami dulu. Masalahnya Yui tidak ingin bersaing dengan Fuko. Ia tidak ingin memperebutkan Kuroko dengan sahabatnya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyerahkan Kuroko pada Fuko, atau pun pada sang rival baru, Yuki.

Desah tertahan keluar dari Yui saat ia melewati kedai-kedai yang mengisi halaman sekolah. Di hari festival, semua kelas membuka kedai di halaman depan sekolah. Setiap kelas menjual beragam barang, mulai dari makanan, aksesoris, kaos, hingga yang menawarkan jasa _nail art_. Yui melangkah dengan gontai, semangat yang dimilikinya tadi pagi saat membuka kedai takoyaki bersama teman-temannya menguap seiring beranjaknya hari menjadi siang. Fuko, Kuroko, lalu gadis misterius, Yuki, ketiga nama itu memenuhi kepalanya. Ingin diabaikan tetapi selalu terngiang. Lalu seakan tak cukup mengganggu isi kepalanya, kini ketiganya _malah_ muncul di hadapannya secara bersamaan.

Di saat-saat seperti ini selalu saja dunia berubah menjadi sangat kecil. Ingin menghindari Fuko yang tak henti bercerita tentang Kuroko dan rencana penembakannya di kedai, ia justru menemukan gadis itu di sini, lengkap dengan Kuroko dan Yuki.

Yui langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kedai burger, berpura-pura mengantri seperti pembeli lainnya, namun ekor matanya tak lepas dari tiga orang yang sedang berada di depan stand penjual es krim.

Dari jauh Yui mengamati Fuko yang memaksa masuk di antara Kuroko dan Yuki yang tengah duduk bersama menikmati es krim. Kuroko yang setia dengan ekspresi datarnya kini terlihat begitu terganggu dengan kedatangan Fuko, apalagi gadis itu membanjirinya dengan perhatian yang berlebihan. _"Sadarlah Fuko, Kuroko-kun tidak menyukaimu."_ Yui membatin.

"Silakan antrian selanjutnya."

Yui mengabaikan suara yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Antrian selanjutnya."

Suara itu terdengar lagi, dan Yui tetap mengabaikannya. Hingga ia merasakan dorongan halus di pundaknya. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati warna putih dari kemeja yang dipakai pemuda di belakangnya. Perlahan ia mendongak hingga mendapati wajah sangar familiar, yang sebelum seminggu lalu selalu menjadi topik utama pembicaraannya dengan sang sahabat.

"Maju Narahashi, sekarang giliranmu." Kata-kata Kagami menyadarkan Yui. Ia melangkah maju, tetapi saat berada di depan penjual ia bingung ingin memesan apa.

"Kami punya bermacam burger dengan berbagai ukuran, ada juga pizza mini." Penjaga stand berseragam putih lengkap dengan topinya tersenyum ramah sembari menunjukkan menu berlaminasi pada Yui.

Yui hanya memandang barisan gambar dan tulisan itu dengan pandangan kosong, ia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana karena memang tidak berniat memesan apa pun. Ia masuk ke kedai itu hanya untuk bersembunyi bukan untuk membeli burger. Ia memerhatikan daftar menu, setelah beberapa detik ia memesan. "Burger keju," ujarnya tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang ia pesan.

Sembari menunggu mata Yui kembali mengarah pada stand es krim. Ketiga orang itu masih di sana, namun posisi duduk mereka sudah berubah. Kini Kuroko duduk di tengah, diapit Fuko dan Yuki. Itu pemandangan yang janggal sebenarnya, tetapi sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan hati Yui. Kedua gadis itu baru-baru ini saja terlihat dekat dengan Kuroko, tetapi entah mengapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab dengan pemuda itu. Betapa mudahnya mereka melakukan itu, berakrab-ria dan mengobrol santai dengan Kuroko. Sedang dirinya yang telah lama memendam rasa hanya bisa menatap dari jauh dan memendam rindu. Tanpa terasa Yui menggigit bibirnya, hingga rasa asin menyapu lidahnya.

Tepukan ringan di pundaknya mengagetkan Yui. Ia berbalik dan bersitatap dengan mata rubi milik Kagami.

"A-ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Burgermu." Kagami menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas kepadanya.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Yui sembari menerima burgernya. Kemudian matanya kembali ke Kuroko. "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?" Tak terasa ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu kepada Kagami.

"Apa?" Alis ganda Kagami bertaut.

"Itu!" Dengan gemas Yui memberi isyarat pada Fuko yang tengah tersenyum manis pada Kuroko. "Kau tidak apa-apa Fuko mendekati Kuroko-kun?"

Lama Kagami tak berkata apa pun, matanya sama seperti Yui, terpaku pada Kuroko dan Fuko. "Aku tak tahu. Itu urusan dia, kan?" sahutnya seolah tak acuh tetapi nada kesal terselip dalam suaranya.

Mata cokelat Yui terarah pada Kagami, setengah mengomeli dia bertanya. "Apa kau tidak punya perasaan? Fuko selama ini begitu gigih mendekatimu, mengejarmu, dan dengan jelas menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Apa hal itu tidak sedikit pun menggerakkan hatimu?"

"Aku tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Bukan urusanku!" sahut Kagami.

"Kau—pantas saja Fuko berhenti menyukaimu, kau memang menyebalkan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yui memutar tubuhnya dan berderap menjauh.

.*.

Festival musim semi SMU Teiko selalu ditutup dengan acara api unggun. Setelah semua kedai dirapikan, para siswa berkumpul di halaman depan untuk menyalakan api unggun besar di tengah halaman. Bukan hanya api unggun, sekeliling lapangan pun dihiasi dengan obor yang sengaja dinyalakan menggantikan cahaya lampu elektrik. Sebuah panggung setinggi satu setengah meter didirikan di salah satu sudut. Di panggung ini nantinya akan diadakan pertunjukan drama dan hiburan musik yang wajib ditampilkan oleh perwakilan kelas.

Ada sebuah legenda yang beredar di kalangan para siswi berkaitan dengan acara api unggun ini. Dalam legenda itu dikatakan; ' _Setiap pasangan yang berdansa di acara api unggun akan bersama selamanya_ '. Karena itulah para siswi berusaha mengajak pasangan mereka untuk berdansa di acara api unggun. Untuk yang masih belum punya pasangan, _event_ ini akan mereka manfaatkan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai. Jika diterima mereka bisa berdansa di depan api unggun bersama pasangan lainnya, jika tidak ... yah, mereka terpaksa duduk bertopang dagu bersama para _jomblo_ lainnya sembari memandangi pasangan lain berbahagia.

Biasanya Yui dan Fuko sangat menikmati acara api unggun ini. Di tahun pertama dan kedua mereka akan duduk bersisian sambil memandangi api unggun, berbagi kesepian sebagai gadis tanpa pasangan bersama. Tetapi tahun ini jelas akan terjadi perubahan. Lebih tepatnya Fuko ingin melakukan perubahan. Gadis bersurai ikal itu ingin berdansa mengelilingi api unggun dengan orang yang disukainya. Yui pun menginginkan hal yang sama, tetapi bagaimana bisa jika _nyatanya_ mereka menyukai orang yang sama?

Yui melirik Fuko yang duduk memeluk lutut di sebelahnya. Kemeriahan atraksi siswa kelas 3D menyemarakkan hari yang beranjak senja, dengan tarian api dicampur drama kolosal singkat sama sekali tak menarik perhatian sahabatnya. Bahkan ketika Kise melepas jubah dan menunjukkan kostum gladiatornya—yang tentu saja membuat para siswi menggila—ia hanya menonton dengan wajah bosan.

Yui paham betul alasan sahabatnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Ia pun juga bisa merasakan aura _badmood_ Fuko yang telah menguar semenjak acara api unggun ini dimulai. Alasannya cukup sederhana. Ia, entah dengan mukjizat apa, berhasil menyeret Fuko untuk menemaninya menonton atraksi bersama kerumunan siswa lainnya. Meski tentu saja ia harus memasang wajah memelas dan memohon-mohon sahabatnya itu terlebih dahulu. Sejujurnya Yui merasa cukup bersalah. Namun biar bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa mengikhlaskan pujaan hatinya begitu saja. Dan ini adalah salah satu upayanya untuk menghalangi rencana Fuko menjadi nyata.

Yui ikut bertepuk tangan seirama siswa lainnya ketika kelas Kise menyelesaikan atraksi mereka. Ia melakukannya hanya untuk mengelabui Fuko, sebagai ilusi bahwa ia menikmati dan menyaksikan pertunjukan tadi dengan seksama. Meski nyatanya, pikiran gadis itu sibuk mencari alasan lain untuk menahan Fuko, jika ia telah berniat pergi dan melanjutkan rencananya.

"P-pertunjukan tadi benar-benar mengagumkan ya?"

"Hmm..."

Basa-basi Yui hanya disambut gumaman tak acuh oleh Fuko yang masih memandang api unggun tanpa jeda. Yui hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja, Fuko-chan? Apa ada masalah? Aku tahu kita duduk di sisi kanan dan ini bukanlah posisi yang bagus untuk melihat pertunjukan di atas panggung, tapi kupikir—"

"Yui." Panggilan singkat Fuko membuat gadis itu bungkam seketika. Dengan gugup, Yui membalas tatapan Fuko. "Y-ya?"

Fukolah yang pertama kali memutus pandang, _hazel_ gadis itu kini mengamati tanpa minat pada pertunjukan puisi di atas panggung.

"Cuma perasaanku saja ... atau kau memang berusaha menghalangiku mencari Kuroko?"

Yui bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk hatinya berkat pertanyaan _tepat sasaran_ dari sahabatnya itu.

Ia tertawa kikuk. "M-mana mungkin, Fuko-chan! Lagipula untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Fuko melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Ia bergumam pelan sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Bisa saja kan kau melakukannya karena sebenarnya Pangeran Impianmu itu adalah Kuroko-kun?"

Kedua iris Yui membulat kaget, rasa panik kini mulai berkembang dalam dirinya. Gadis itu membuang muka menghindari pandangan Fuko.

"J-jangan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, Fuko-chan."

"Habisnya kau seperti tak rela jika aku menyukai Kuroko sih." Fuko mengeluarkan tawa kosong.

Mendapati sahabat bersurai pendeknya itu hanya terdiam tanpa reaksi, Fuko kembali melanjutkan, "misal yang tadi itu hanya imajinasiku saja ... lalu kenapa kau mencegahku saat aku ingin pergi?"

Yui menggigit bibir bawahnya gundah. Ia menunduk dalam, dengan suara kecil ia menjawab, "apa salah kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatku lebih lama lagi? Bukankah dua tahun ini kita selalu bersama di acara api unggun? Lagipula sebentar lagi kita lulus, Fuko-chan ... dan aku tak yakin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini nantinya..."

Kepalan tangan Yui semakin mengencang seiring rasa bersalah yang memenuhi dada. Apalagi ketika Fuko malah menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, tanpa tahu yang diucapkannya tadi bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Kedua iris Yui kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf karena kurang peka dengan perasaanmu, Yui-chan." Fuko meringis. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kok. Masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi..." Ia pun tersenyum riang sebelum melanjutkan, "soal itu, _seandainya_ kita berakhir di universitas yang berbeda pun, aku janji akan selalu menghubungimu, kita bisa bertemu dan jalan-jalan seperti biasanya, atau sekadar makan es krim bersama. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi, oke?"

Yui kini memandangi sahabatnya itu penuh harap. _Mungkinkah Fuko akan memilih menonton api unggun bersamanya dan melupakan rencananya?_

"Jadi—"

"Jadi tunggu aku di sini, oke? Aku akan menemukan Kuroko dengan cepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan setelah itu, kita bisa lanjut menonton acara api unggun ini bersama-sama, seperti yang kauinginkan. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri aku akan patah hati, jadi aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghiburku," potong Fuko dengan ceria. Senyum penuh harap Yui pun luntur seketika.

Belum sempat Yui menahan Fuko untuk beranjak pergi, suara dua orang pembawa acara telah menarik perhatian mereka untuk mengamati panggung kecil itu. Yui cukup penasaran dengan kehebohan Momoi mengenai pengisi acara selanjutnya, juga Himuro—yang biasanya terlihat tenang—terlihat menyetujui perkataan Momoi. Bahkan pemuda itu berkata jika ia cukup penasaran dengan orang _ini_ , mengingat reputasinya yang terkenal dingin dan sedikit anti sosial.

Kontan saja komentar itu langsung menarik perhatian Yui. Dari sudut matanya, Yui dapat melihat jika Fuko kembali duduk dan kini menatap panggung dengan penuh perhatian.

Dan ketika duo pembawa acara itu akhirnya memanggil nama orang yang akan tampil, Fuko dan Yui saling melempar pandang dan menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya. Lupakan soal konflik internal antar sahabat ... karena kali ini, musuh terbesar telah menampakkan taringnya tanpa mereka duga.

Aihara Yuki adalah nama yang diperkenalkan oleh kedua pembawa acara tadi. Dan gadis itu, yang kini berdiri seorang diri di atas panggung dengan sebuah gitar putih di tangannya, tengah tersenyum simpul pada pemuda yang menjadi sumber masalah mereka selama ini. Kuroko Tetsuya—yang sebelumnya menghilang entah ke mana—kini bersama siswa lainnya, ikut menambah kerumunan di sekitar api unggun itu. Dan pemuda itu kini membalas senyuman simpul Yuki dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Dari jarak ini Yui tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi pemuda itu, namun Yui berani bersumpah jika ia melihat pemuda itu tengah tersenyum kecil pada gadis berambut hitam di atas panggung.

Yui pun hanya bisa harap-harap cemas menantikan aksi selanjutnya dari gadis itu.

Himuro terlihat kembali ke panggung sembari membawa sebuah kursi yang diletakkannya di tengah-tengah panggung. Pemuda itu tinggal sebentar untuk mengatur letak microfon sementara Yuki duduk di kursi yang dibawakannya. " _Ganbatte!_ " Bisikan semangat Himuro terdengar oleh semua orang melalui microfon yang sudah dinyalakan. Yuki mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat pada pemuda itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Suara Yuki mulai terdengar. Kelabunya terlihat menyapu kerumunan siswa sebelum tertuju pada satu titik. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang spesial." Sorakan heboh yang berisi dukungan kontan keluar dari kerumunan penonton seiring pengakuan berani gadis itu. Setelah semua mereda, petikan gitar dengan tempo lambat itu pun mulai terdengar mengisi keheningan malam. Tanpa ia sadari Yui meremas ujung roknya. Matanya tak lepas dari Yuki yang terlihat bersiap menyenandungkan intro lagu.

 _*Kututup telepon malam ini  
Sesuatu terjadi untuk pertama kalinya  
Sesuatu mendesak dalam hatiku_

 _Entah apa..._

Yui menggigit bibir, suara jernih itu membuatnya iri. Jika dalam keadaan normal ia pasti akan menyukai nyanyian Aihara Yuki. Ia akan terhanyut seperti penonton lainnya karena gadis itu bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Tetapi keadaan saat ini tidak normal bagi Yui, karena ia tahu untuk siapa lagu itu dinyanyikan.

 _*Karena kemungkinannya_

 _Kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku_

 _Hanya saja (aku berharap) terlalu banyak_

 _Terlalu banyak_

 _Mungkin saja lagu itu bukan untuk Kuroko._ Yui mencoba berpikir positif. Namun seketika pikiran itu dipatahkan oleh komentar tiba-tiba Fuko.

"Sial, Aihara melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Bisa-bisa sebelum aku nembak, Kuroko-kun sudah diambil duluan. Lihat saja arah pandangnya! Meski sempat menatap area lain namun _ujung-ujungnya_ tetap mengarah ke Kuroko juga. Mana pakai senyum segala lagi!" Kata-kata Fuko menusuk jantungnya, meniup pergi segala asumsi rekaan yang coba Yui buat dalam kepalanya.

 _*Mengapa aku tetap berlari dari kenyataan?_

 _Segala yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah tentangmu_

 _Kau menghipnotisku_

 _Begitu menyihir_

 _Dan aku harus tahu..._

Pemuda itu pasti tersenyum. Lihat saja, matanya sedari tadi tak lepas dari gadis itu. Akhirnya ... Kuroko _nya_ benar-benar direbut. Bukan oleh Fuko, tetapi gadis lain yang dengan jelas menyatakan perasaannya di depan orang banyak. Ah, ingin rasanya Yui menyumpal mulut yang melantunkan lirik-lirik menyebalkan itu.

 _*Pernahkah kau berpikir_

 _Ketika kau sendirian_

 _Segala yang mungkin bagi kita?_

 _Ke mana ini akan mengarah?_

 _Apakah aku gila atau sedang jatuh cinta?_

 _Ini nyata atau hanya ketertarikan semata?_

 _Bisakah kau bernapas, ketika aku melihatmu?_

 _Apa kau menahan (perasahaan), seperti yang kulakukan?_

 _Karena aku sedang mencoba, mencoba untuk pergi_

 _Tapi aku tahu ketertarikan ini tidak akan pergi jauh_

 _Pergi jauh_

Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan! Yui ingin sekali meneriakkan kata itu. Ia ingin meraih tangan Kuroko dan menariknya pergi. Kuroko harus dijauhkan dari semua ini, jika tidak...

 _Apakah pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu_

 _Ketika kita sedang bersama,_

 _Menghabiskan waktu, hey, apa kita hanya teman biasa?_

 _Ataukah lebih? Ataukah lebih? (Ataukah lebih?)_

 _Ya. Kalian hanya teman. Tidak lebih, dan tak akan pernah lebih dari itu._ Genggaman Yui semakin kuat pada ujung rok. Sekuatnya ia menahan diri agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya nanti.

 _Lihat, ini adalah kesempatan yang kita miliki_

 _Karena aku percaya kita bisa_

 _Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang bertahan_

 _Bertahan selamanya, selamanya_

 _Cukup sudah._ Yui menegakkan tubuh, namun ternyata ia kalah cepat. Fuko sudah berdiri lebih dulu, bahkan temannya itu sudah setengah jalan menghampiri Kuroko. Ketika suara tepuk tangan membahana, Fuko dan Kuroko beranjak dari tempat itu. Mereka menuju pinggir halaman, menjauh dari keramaian.

Yui tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi. Fuko akan melakukannya, pernyataan itu akan terucap dalam hitungan menit.

Untuk sesaat keraguan itu muncul, memecah pikiran Yui yang berkabut. Sebagai sahabat ia harus diam dan membiarkan Fuko melakukannya. Namun sebagai gadis yang juga menyukai Kuroko, ia tidak rela. Ia tidak mau hanya menjadi penonton sementara Fuko dan Yuki maju ke medan perang.

Ia harus menghentikan Fuko.

Dengan keyakinan baru dalam hatinya, Yui menggerakkan kakinya. Hanya cahaya obor yang temaram sebagai penerang langkah cepatnya kala menyusuri jalan yang dilalui Kuroko dan Fuko. Mungkin Fuko akan marah padanya, tetapi ia akan memikirkan hal itu nanti. Yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah menghentikan Fuko, lalu menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu jika orang yang disukainya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yui hampir terlambat saat menemukan Kuroko dan Fuko. Mereka sudah berhenti dan terlihat Fuko sudah mulai berbicara.

"Kuroko-kun sebenarnya aku—"

"TUNGGU!"

Suara itu tak hanya keluar dari mulut Yui. Kepala Yui tertoleh ke suara yang terdengar lebih nyaring dan menggelegar dibanding miliknya itu. Ia membeku kala mendapati Kagami Taiga berderap melewatinya dan menghampiri Fuko. Tanpa kata pemuda jangkung itu meraih tangan Fuko dan menariknya pergi. Saat Fuko melewatinya, Yui sempat bersitatap dengan sahabatnya itu. Namun ia sungguh bingung ketika mendapati Fuko sama sekali tidak terlihat marah atau kebingungan melihatnya, sahabatnya itu justru tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. " _Ganbatte_." Kata itu terucap tanpa suara dari mulut Fuko sebelum gadis itu menghilang di balik pohon sakura bersama Kagami.

.*.

Canggung. Itulah yang Yui rasakan sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat ditinggal berdua saja dengan Kuroko. Yui memutar tubuh, berniat ingin melarikan diri, tetapi rencananya tak berjalan seperti yang diinginkan. Kuroko menutup jalan di depannya, dan setiap kali Yui mencoba mencari arah lain pemuda itu langsung pasang badan untuk menghalanginya.

"Kurasa ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Kata-kata Kuroko membuat Yui diam di tempat. Dengan terbata ia berusaha mengelak. "Ku-kurasa tidak ada, Kuroko-kun."

"O ya?"

 _Sapphire_ Kuroko mengarah tepat ke mata Yui, membuatnya bergerak mundur. "Yang ingin bicara denganmu adalah Fuko, bukan aku." Ia beralasan sementara jantungnya kian memacu.

"Lalu mengapa kau menghentikannya tadi?"

Yui gelagapan. "Tadi itu Kagami yang berteriak," sahutnya.

"Kau juga."

 _Skakmat._ Yui tak bisa kabur lagi. Meski suaranya tertutupi Kagami, tetapi Kuroko mendengarnya. "Aku—itu bukan suaraku," dustanya.

Sudut-sudut mulut Kuroko terangkat membentuk senyum, dan jantung Yui melewatkan satu degupan daat melihatnya. Itu senyuman langka, yang hanya akan terlihat di saat-saat spesial saja. Ah, apakah sekarang adalah saat yang spesial bagi Kuroko. Bersamanya ... saat ini?

"Aku mengenali suaramu, Narahashi. Bahkan jika kau terus bersikeras itu bukan suaramu, aku akan tetap yakin itu milikmu."

Pernyataan itu ambigu, membuat berbagai asumsi muncul di kepala Yui. "Kuroko-kun, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujarnya pelan.

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk tahu apa maksud kata-kataku," sahut Kuroko.

Yui menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia memang memiliki dugaan, tetapi ia terlalu takut memercayai pikirannya sendiri. Yui takut terhempas jatuh karena harapan yang terlalu tinggi.

"Katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu," ujar Kuroko.

Mata Yui menyipit. "Kau mempermainkanku," tuduhnya sembari mundur. Kuroko segera menangkap lengannya, menghalanginya menjauh. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau jujur pada diri sendiri," tegas Kuroko.

"Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?" Yui frustrasi. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Kuroko menggenggam erat lengan kanannya. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa, Kuroko-kun?"

"Katakan kau menyukaiku."

Mata cokelat Yui membelalak ngeri. Bagaimana bisa Kuroko tahu tentang perasaan yang ia tutup rapat dalam hatinya.

"Kau akan jadi pembohong jika tidak mengakuinya, Yui-chan."

"Yu-Yui-chan?" Yui hanya bisa melongo saat Kuroko memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa namamu sendiri."

Hanya gelengan kepala yang bisa Yui berikan sebagai jawaban. Ia bingung sekaligus bahagia, saat mendengar namanya meluncur dari mulut orang yang disukainya.

"Apa kau akan memasang tampang bodoh itu semalaman, atau mulai mengatakannya?" Kata-kata sinis Kuroko menyadarkan Yui bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam situasi genting.

"Mengatakan apa?" Ia masih mencoba berkelit. Rasanya begitu memalukan jika ia harus mengakui perasaannya sekarang.

"Jika kau memang tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku pergi." Kuroko melepas tangan Yui dan berbalik.

"Tunggu, Kuroko-kun!" Kini giliran Yui yang menghalangi langkah Kuroko.

Tatapan datar dari mata biru Kuroko membuat kegugupan Yui meningkat. Sekali lagi ia meragu, tak yakin mampu mengucap kata yang berada di ujung lidahnya setiap kali melihat sosok pemuda bersurai biru itu. Haruskah ia melakukan ini?

 _Harus!_

Jawaban itu tercetus mantap dan tegas. Yui menarik napas dalam hingga oksigen memenuhi rongga dadanya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan bersama tiga kata yang telah lama ingin ia ucap.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko-kun."

Senyum itu kembali menghias wajah tampan Kuroko. "Nah, tidak sulit 'kan, Yui-chan."

.*.

Acara puncak hampir dimulai saat Yui dan Kuroko kembali ke area api unggun. Api merah yang besar menyalah di tengah-tengah puluhan pasangan yang bergandengan tangan. Dansa akan segera dimulai, beberapa anggota OSIS yang bertugas sebagai pengurus panggung terlihat mempersiapkan lagu yang akan diputar.

Yui mengawasi gadis-gadis yang duduk di pinggi lapangan. Tahun lalu dan tahun sebelumnya lagi, ia menjadi bagian dari mereka. Duduk bersisian dengan Fuko sembari bermimpi berdansa dengan orang yang disukai. Seketika ia teringat sahabatnya itu, rasa bersalah meremas hatinya. Ia ingin segera menemuinya dan mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

"Kaminari akan baik-baik saja." Kata-kata Kuroko membuat kepala Yui tertoleh kepada pemuda biru itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku memikirkan Fuko?"

"Aku tahu kau." Hanya jawaban singkat, tetapi sungguh membuat hati Yui berbunga. "Ayo!" Dan kini Yui melayang kala Kuroko membawanya masuk ke barisan pasangan yang akan berdansa.

Namun keraguan pada tangan yang tengah menggandengnya masih ada. "Kau yakin, Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya pelan.

"Berhentilah bertanya dan terima yang terjadi," jawab Kuroko. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku Kuroko-kun."

Wajah Yui seketika memerah. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Tetsuya."

Rambut Yui bergoyang ketika ia mengangguk. "Tetsu-kun?"

"Itu lebih baik." Senyum Kuroko mengembang. Malam ini Yui merasa sangat bahagia karena begitu sering melihat senyuman di wajah Kuroko, dan kebahagiaannya akan terus bertahan karena setelah malam ini ia yakin akan terus melihat senyuman itu.

 _**Masih kudengar suaramu, ketika kau terlelap di sisiku_

 _Masih kurasakan sentuhanmu di dalam mimpiku_

 _Maafkanlah kelemahanku, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa_

 _Tanpamu sangat sulit untuk bertahan_

Nada-nada mengalun indah dari _speaker_ yang dipasang di panggung. Kali ini tak ada siswa yang bernyanyi. Lagu yang diputar merupakan suara milik penyanyi asli, Cascada. Musik nan lembut dan suara penyanyi yang menawan menambah suasana romantis bagi pasangan yang berdansa di sekitar api unggun.

 _**Karena setiap kali kita bersentuhan, aku merasakannya_

 _Dan setiap kali kita berciuman, aku bersumpah aku melayang_

 _Bisakah kau rasakan jantungku berdebar kencang, aku ingin ini sampai akhir_

 _Memerlukanmu berada di sisiku_

 _Karena setiap kali kita bersentuhan, aku tak bisa bergerak_

 _Dan setiap kali kita berciuman, aku terbang ke langit_

 _Bisakah kau rasakan jantungku begitu..._

 _Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi_

 _Ingin dirimu dalam hidupku_

Yui terhanyut dalam suasana itu, namun ada satu hal yang ingin ia pastikan sebelum malam berakhir. "Tetsu-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kau belum mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku."

Langkah Kuroko terhenti, Yui pun mengikuti, sementara di sekitar mereka pasangan lain masih mengayunkan langkah mereka.

"Tetsu-kun?" Yui benar-benar bingung dengan sikap diam Kuroko. Pikiran negatif sudah merasuki pikirannya saat tak kunjung mendapat kepastian.

Lalu kepala Kuroko bergerak. Mulutnya menghampiri telinga Yui, mengucap kata yang selama dua tahun Yui tunggu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

 _**Pelukanmu adalah istanaku, dan hatimu adalah langitku_

 _Menghapus setiap tetes air mata tangisanku_

 _Saat senang dan susah, kita dapat melaluinya_

 _Kau membuatku bangkin saat kujatuh_

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

* _lirik lagu Crush-David Archuleta yang diterjemahkan author._

 _**lirik lagu Everytime We Touch-Cascada yang diterjemahkan author._

.*.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ann:**

Dedek~ Ini untukmu, anggap aja hadiah wisuda ya, Maso-chan. Hehehe...

Gimana menurutmu? Kakakmu ini baik kan ngasih ending bahagia selamanya untukmu? Jadi kan, ngasih aku figur Babang Kagami. Wkwkwk... *just kidding*

Udahlah segini aja, soalnya saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Untuk kalian yang baca, ripiu, fav, dan follow, makasih banyak ya~

 **Azalea:**

Huehehe... Jadi gimana Aunty? Apa kadar kemasoanmu sudah tercukupi? xDD

Chapter kali ini lebih banyak dikerjain **Ann** sih, aku cuma nulis satu part sambil ngedit-edit doang. Jadi, silakan berterima kasih pada Ann yang baik hati soal ending bahagia fic ini! Kalau endingnya yang bikin aku sih, udah pasti... *ditimpuk rame2 sebelum nyelesaiin komentar*

G kok, bercanda, ending ini udah pasti hepi karena pas kita telponan buat ngobrolin plot alurnya emang _fix_ gini. Aku g (belum) sekejam itu. Meskipun emang aku yang nyaranin judul fic yang ambigu ini. Muahahaha... #plaks

Bagi yang masih kepo soal nasib **Kagami** dan **Fuko** , juga identitas asli **sosok misterius di samping** **Kuroko** tadi, silakan pantengin akun asliku dan Ann dengan seksama ... karena nanti akan ada **Only Hope** yang diceritakan dari sudut pandang **Yuki** dan **Fuko**. Dan tentunya ini bakal ngebahas scene2 yang hilang dari fic ini. _So, stay tune, okay?!_ :")))))

Review dari _Guest_ akan dibalas di bawah ini:

 **mei-chan** : Hallo mei-chan! Syukur deh kalau kamu suka ama cerita ini. :")))) Untuk pertukaran pasangan sih, maaf banget, tapi itu kemungkinan besar g bakal terjadi. OC kami setia sama pasangan masing-masing kok~ Lagian Yuki g doyan ama Bakagami. Wkwkwkw...

PS. Dapet pesan dari Fuko, katanya dia juga g bakalan pindah ke lain hati. Xd

Ini udah lanjut btw, makasih sudah mau mampir&review fic ini! :"D

.*.

 _ **Omake:**_

Langkah-langkah mereka memelan ketika tujuan semakin dekat. Keduanya terlalu enggan untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka. Yui ingin malam ini tak berakhir, ia ingin Kuroko tetap di sisinya seperti saat ini.

"Rumahmu setelah belokan itu, kan?"

Dengan enggan Yui menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. "Ya." Mereka melanjutkan langkah meski semakin pelan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Fuko," ujar Yui.

"Sudah kubilang dia akan baik-baik saja," sahut Kuroko.

Yui menoleh, tatapan bingungnya menyapu kekasih barunya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Entah malam ini atau besok, kau akan mendengar kabar baik darinya," ujar Kuroko tanpa menjelaskan lebih detail "kabar baik" yang ia maksud.

"Atau kabar buruk." Yui pesimis.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Kuroko sembari menepuk puncak kepala Yui. "Tunggu saja saat itu datang dan hadapi."

"Ya." Yui menyahut tanpa semangat. Di kepalanya masih berputar tentang reaksi Fuko setelah tahu tentang ia dan Kuroko. Tiba-tiba ia ingat ada seorang lagi yang perlu diberitahukan tentang hal ini. "Bagaimana dengan Aihara?"

Alis Kuroko terangkat, sepertinya pemuda itu tak menyangka nama itu akan disebut. "Kenapa dengan Yuki?"

"Kau dan dia ... kurasa kalian punya hubungan...," ujar Yui ragu-ragu.

"Ya, kami memang punya hubungan."

Yui mengarahkan iris coklatnya pada Kuroko dengan hati berdebar. "M-maksudmu?"

"Kami punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dan sudah terjalin lama."

Kata-kata Kuroko membuat Yui semakin kebingungan. Sekali lagi berbagai asumsi muncul di kepalanya, asumsi negatif tentang hubungan keduanya.

"Kami bersahabat."

Jawaban Kuroko tak membuat Yui lega. "Kurasa lebih dari itu," ujarnya ragu.

"Tidak mungkin lebih dari itu." Jawaban tegas Kuroko membuat keraguan Yui sirna. Entah mengapa ia yakin jika Kuroko mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini tentang Aihara Yuki salah, jika benar pun...

"Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?" Yui memandang Kuroko bingung.

"Yuki menyanyikan lagu itu untuk orang di sampingku."

Kedua iris Yui melebar mendengar pengakuan tak terduga dari kekasih barunya itu.

 _T-tungu dulu! Yang ada di samping Tetsu-kun kan..._

Ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu memikirkan semua itu malam ini, karena malam ini adalah milik mereka berdua.

.*.

 _See you in another story~_

.*.


End file.
